qqiuyetqq953fandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Earth (地球, Chikyū) is a planet inhabited by humans, animals, plants, demons, vampires, majins, aliens, and other beings. The planet is divided into two regions; the Human World, taking up only 30% of the planet's surface while the other 70% is known as the Gourmet World (also known as the Dark Continent), a vast, unexplored, and dangerous realm where no regular human would dare tread. The Human World also has a population of around 31.2 billion people. There are 700 countries in the world. History Earth is Planet 4032-877, and is part of the Seventh Universe. It is a very advanced planet of the North Galaxy (the Northern Quadrant of the universe) and within the administrative zone of the God of Destruction Beerus. The events that occur on planet Earth are continually watched over from a neutral standpoint by King Kai (ruler of the North Galaxy) and the Supreme Kais (rulers of the whole universe). Flying vehicles, capsules that can shrink inanimate objects down to pocket size, and robots are common-place on Earth. The architecture is also more advanced. The buildings are usually rounded, often employing spherical or ovoid sections held aloft by a cylindrical stem. Certain elements of magic also coexist with the advanced science. Originally Earth consisted of only the Human World but was hit by a meteorite made out of the same parasitic bedrock mineral several hundred million years ago, prior to the current storyline, and it was capable of growing by absorbing its surrounding energy. Over time, it made a new mantle and crust and became many times bigger than the original planet, suddenly unleashing a whole new generation of organisms and ingredients. The new surface would end up becoming the Gourmet World and the original planet surface became the Central Human World. Human World The Human World (人間界 Ningen-kai) is where Humans reside and it is the main setting where the majority of the story takes place. The Human World takes up only 30% of the planet's surface while the other 70% is known as the Gourmet World. The Human World also has a population of around 31.2 billion people. The Human World suffered catastrophic losses and severe change after being attacked by the Bishokukai Boss Midora, who unleashed a horrific attack dubbed Meteor Spice upon the Human World, resulting in severe environmental and economic losses and turning over 80% of the Human population into victims (luckily the loss of Human life was kept to a minimum). Nonetheless, this basically resulted in the end of the Gourmet Age and returned the world back to how it was during the World Wars. However, to escape the famine Humanity constructed a tower that reached outer space where the wealthy escaped to live in a "Utopia" and the rest of humanity left in the Human World to struggle. Economy Gourmet World The Gourmet World (グルメ界 Gurume-kai) is the name given to a region consisting of over 70% of the world. In contrast to its relatively hospitable counterpart, the smaller Human World, the Gourmet World exclusively consists of extremely dangerous environments that most humans cannot occupy. Demons, vampires, majins, aliens, and other beings with vast intelligence and power also reside there. The Gourmet World is the home of the world of the most powerful wild beasts, often with capture levels much higher than 100, and has extreme climates that change suddenly and can differ greatly within just feet of each other. Indeed, the beasts of the Gourmet World are so powerful that even massive armies and artillery barrages fail to slow them. As a result, only a relative handful of individuals in the entire world are powerful enough to survive there. The only organizations known to be headquartered in the Gourmet World are the mighty criminal enterprise called the Bishokukai, and the UQ-Vogola Boss's secret elite force of hand-picked civilians, the 0th Biotope. The Ingredients in the Gourmet World are vastly superior to those of the Human World, such that extremely high-level Bishokuya like Jirou often have a Full Course Menu consisting exclusively of Gourmet World ingredients. The Full Course ingredients of the legendary Bishokuya Acacia can only be found in the Gourmet World as well. For this reason, beasts from the Gourmet World usually do not bother venturing into the Human World as the food there is comparatively 'bad'. When creatures from the Gourmet World do appear in the Human World, it is usually because they were chased out by stronger beasts, and thus most that try to enter are "small fries". The main exception is the Four Beast, a powerful creature from the Gourmet World that feeds exclusively on humans, having developed a unique 'taste' for them long ago. It awakens and migrates to the Human World every few centuries and consumes millions of humans at a time. Entering the Gourmet World is a nearly impossible task whether attempted by land, sea, or air. In the sky, massive walls of impassable cyclones mark the aerial border of the Gourmet World. By sea, the deadly poisonous ocean current "Poison Tide" renders ocean travel impossible. Only the land routes are considered passable. The three land routes that connect to the Gourmet World are Zabel Island's "Waterfall Basin of Life", Yuuto Island's "Harbor of Evil Spirits" and the Wak Continent's "Three Way Road". Of the three, the "Waterfall Basin of Life" is comparatively the safest. Some continents, known as Stray Islands, float above the skies of Gourmet World and constantly wander of location. It is unknown if these lands have always been up there or if they originally were located on the surface. Category:World